Alone
by Rogue Wingweaver
Summary: This is a one shot about Sasuke. It takes place after his meeting with his brother Itachi. With past memories haunting him, his emotions are going crazy. He finds comfort in someone unexpected.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or things that belong to the makers of Naruto.

Alone

By, Rogue Wingweaver

"Hey Sasuke! Look over here", Yelled an overly excited Naruto. But no amount of excitement could temp Sasuke to pay attention to him, there were far too many things on his mind right now. It was beautiful day in the forest of Konoha and everyone was out enjoying it. Naruto was being silly as usual. Neji and Lee were busy arguing about what they should have for lunch while Hinata just smiled at them and got out the only lunch they had brought with them. They always seemed to find something to fight about. Shikamaru and Chouji were lying on their backs watching the clouds as they slowly changed their shape. Sasuke could hear Sakura yelling at Naruto in the distance.

Everything was as it should be but there was unrest in his heart.

He was quiet as he sat on the ground with his back up against a tree. He stared at the people around him and then he looked at his hands that were in his lap. It had only been a few weeks since the meeting with his brother Itachi. The words he had spoken to him were still running through his head. _You are weak… because you lack ….hatred_. All of the horrible memories had come back. He remembered what his brother had told him,_ you are not even worth killing… foolish little brother…if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me…and survive in an unsightly way…run and cling to life._ All Sasuke had wanted ever since that day was to defeat Itachi. He had grown significantly since he had faced his brother the day everyone died. He was stronger now. Now he had faced his brother and couldn't even lay a single blow. Maybe he was weak, like his brother said. He needed to become powerful so he could finish it but how?

The feeling of isolation that had surrounded him after his parent's death came rushing back and he felt so alone and helpless. Back then he closed up his heart so he wouldn't feel and rarely spoke to anyone. He had chosen to be less than human. Then he became part of team 6. He started to open up and feel normal again. He soon realized that he cared for Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. After his meeting with Itachi, it felt like all that he had gained was lost, he was back at the beginning. He was ready to drown in the thought of this when he heard footsteps, then a familiar voice. "Yo, mind if I join you?" He looked up and met the eye of Kakashi sensei. Sasuke nodded in response and his teacher lay down in the grass next to him. Kakashi raised his head and looked at the sky. Neither of them spoke for a while. The gentle breeze continued to blow the blades of grass back and forth.

The silence was unexpectedly comfortable but ended when Kakashi sat up and looked at him. Something in his look confused Sasuke. Was it compassion he saw or something else? Sasuke only knew it wasn't pity.

Before he could protest, Kakashi put both arms around him and pulled him into a firm and secure hug. Sasuke had no clue what was happening. It had been a long time since anyone had hugged him and he felt his defenses falling. Suddenly tears started to form in his eyes and run down his cheeks. Then Kakashi whispered something in his ear.

"You're not alone."

Feeling both shock and comfort, Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of safety in Kakashi's embrace. He relaxed and laid his head on the strong shoulder of the man offering the needed support. The tears continued to fall. It was like Sasuke was making up for the years he had been silent. All the feelings that he had kept locked inside were now pouring out of him. He knew he would have exploded into a million pieces if not for the strong arms holding him.

When his flow of emotion had temporarily subsided, he relaxed. Kakashi was now leaning against a tree, holding Sasuke in his lap.

"Would you like to talk?" He asked.

"No, not right now." Sasuke answered. He wanted to feel the warmth and comfort as long as he could.

Kakashi put his chin on Sasuke's head and held him. He could feel the anguish in the boy and wished he could take it from him but knew that was impossible. All he could do was be with him so he would know that he was not alone.

* * *

A/N: This was a one shot that just came to mind one day and I had to write it. Right now I don't have any plans of making it longer but if you like it and bug me enough I just might. 


End file.
